Untuk Gadismu
by Amabelle Caltha
Summary: For Kang Mas Neji Ganteng dan Raffa Part II/"Hiks … Sasuke-kun, ke-napa kau pergi? Kenapa kau tak berpamitan padaku?"/ Kau terlalu bodoh meninggalkan gadismu tepat di hari kau terlahir itu. Seharusnya kau menunggu hari yang tepat. Agar gadismu dapat memberikan sebuah kado yang berharga untukmu Sasuke…/for contest Banjir Tomatceri/AU/rnr?


"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya seorang bocah cilik pada temannya yang sedang berdiri di atas pasir putih pantai. Matanya menyipit perlahan. Membuat dua buah huruf 'L' tertengger rapi di keningnya yang cukup lebar.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya. Bocah cilik yang ada di sampingnya mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya sembari mendengus kesal.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sekarang kau jahat padaku!" teriak Sakura-bocah kecil tadi. Sedangkan Sasuke tak menghiraukannya.

Wajah bocah laki-laki itu ia dongakkan menatap angkasa yang terang di atas sana. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyejukkan juga ia rasakan. Menengok ia sedang berada di bawah pohon.

**For: Kang Mas Neji Ganteng dan Raffa Part II**

**Untuk Gadismu**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Untuk Gadismu © Amabelle Caltha**

**Warning : ****A****U, ****O****OC, ****F****luffy, ****T****ypo(s), ****O****neshot, dll.**

**Dont Like dont Read!**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Debur ombak lautan yang luas menggema di sekitar pesisir pantai utara kota Sapporo. Kota kecil yang sangat indah saat musim salju.

Matahari yang baru berpijak di atas langit begitu hangat menyinari bumi dan seisinya. Pohon-pohon kelapa dan pohon tembakau berlambai-lambai akibat angin pantai yang semilir. Seakan, ikut bernyanyi menyambut hari pagi yang sangat cerah ini.

Nyanyian alam yang indah dan menenangkan itu, membuat hati siapa saja akan tergugah untuk ikut merasakannya.

Pantai itu begitu sepi, karena hanya wisatawan lokallah yang ada di sana. padahal keindahannya tak kalah dengan pantai-pantai lainnya.

Seorang bocah, terlihat sedang duduk di antara batu karang yang besar. Mengamati bongkahan-bongkahan karang yang diterpa ombak namun tetap terlihat kokoh walaupun badai besar sekali pun.

Bola mata yang bulat nan hitam itu menunduk, tangan kanannya terlihat menggenggam sesuatu. Tak ayal pula cipratan ombak membasahi baju biru gelap dan celana tiga perempatnya.

Bingung … bocah ini terlihat sedang bingung. Namun tak terlihat karena ia tutupi dengan wajah datar miliknya. Padahal, jika diperhatikan akan sangat kentara sekali.

Menangis … menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Walaupun kau adalah bocah yang tangguh sekali pun, namun manusia juga punya hati dan air mata.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak seorang gadis kecil dari jauh yang terlihat sedang berlari menghampirimu. Kakinya yang mungil terlihat basah akibat ombak yang kian menyapu pasir di pantai.

Kau tak menengoknya, namun kau tahu ia akan datang menghampirimu.

Gadis cilik itu tetap berlari, rok-nya yang lebar melambai-lambai dengan anggunnya ke belakang. Senyum tak luput dari wajah manisnya. Ia ingin cepat sampai ke tempatmu berada.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" teriaknya lagi, berharap kau mau menengoknya, sekadar tersenyum kecil padanya. Namun, kau tetap tak bergeming.

Tanpa aba-aba, dengan cepat kau sembunyikan sebuah benda yang tadinya kau genggam ke dalam saku celanamu. Sampai akhirnya, gadis itu sampai di tempat kau duduk sekarang.

Untungnya, batu karang yang kau dan dia duduki adalah batu karang yang besar, bahkan dari sekian banyaknya, itu yang paling besar.

Gadis cilik itu kemudian duduk di sampingmu, berjarak sekitar lima belas senti darimu. Kakinya ia selonjorkan ke bawah, sama sepertimu. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk tumpuan badan-nya agar tak terjatuh ke bawah.

Deru napas lelah tertangkap oleh indera pendengarmu. Kau tahu gadismu itu sekarang lelah. Namun, kau tak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Jadi, kau memilih diam.

Tempat inilah yang kau dan gadis itu sukai. Terkadang kau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya di sini, sekadar menatap laut yang luas. Hampir setiap hari. Kau tak bosan ke sini. Karena rumahmu dan rumah-nya tak jauh dari pantai itu.

Kau tetap menghadap ke bawah, sampai gadis cilik itu heran denganmu. Iris _jade_ milik-nya kini ikut menerawang. Melihat objek pemandangan yang ia pikir sudah biasa dilihat-nya. Batu karang, lautan, air, dan ombak.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sebenarnya kau lihat apa, sih?" tanyanya bingung. Matanya yang bulat menengok ke arahmu.

"Hanya memerhatikan ombak," jawabmu lirih nyaris tak bersuara. Gadis cilik di sampingmu tersenyum, entah apa yang ia anggap lucu.

"Kau aneh Sasuke-_kun_, bukankah setiap hari kau selalu memerhatikan ombak? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan ombak itu?" Pertanyaan sederhana dari seorang bocah cilik yang mungkin biasa orang dengar.

Senyum-nya begitu manis. Kau pasti berpikir begitu 'kan?

Iris _onyx_-mu sedikit melirik ke arahnya. Dan mendapati sang gadis sedang memerhatikanmu dari samping. Sebenarnya, kau ingin sekali tersenyum mendengar ucapannya tadi, namun seakan bibirmu tak mau menanggapinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku baru sadar. Kalau batu karang akan pecah dengan perlahan akibat ombak yang deras itu." Kini, wajahmu menangadah. Bukan menengok dan menatapnya namun tatapanmu lurus. Tertuju pada hamparan air yang sangat melimpah di depanmu.

"Tetapi, batu karang itu tetap kokoh, ya, Sasuke-_kun_." gadis cilik itu tak bosan-bosannya memanggil namamu di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Seakan ingin sekali kau perhatikan walau hanya dengan tatapanmu yang setajam elang. Kau terlalu acuh padanya yang sangat perhatian denganmu. Apa kau tak memerhatikannya? Dialah yang setiap hari selalu menemanimu…

"Itulah aku," gumammu lirih. Lirih sekali.

"E-eh? Maksudmu apa?" tanyanya yang sepertinya mendengar gumamanmu itu. Kedua kakimu dan kaki gadis cilik itu terasa basah. Akibat debur ombak yang lumayan besar.

Kau tak menjawab sampai beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya kau menengok ke arahnya dan memerhatikannya dengan _intens_. Seketika pipi putih nan bundar itu memerah, seakan ingin mengatakan.

Jangan tatap aku seperti itu…

Kau yang melihatnya terkikik dalam hati. Dan mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arah lain. Tak ingin gadismu matang dengan sempurna di depanmu.

"Dengar Sakura," ucapmu. Gadis bernama Sakura itu kemudian diam dan mencoba untuk serius mendengarkanmu yang akan berbicara.

"Aku seperti batu karang yang terus terguyur ombak." Kau tetap tak mengalihkan pandanganmu untuk menatap gadismu walau pun hanya sekejap mata.

"Tapi … kenapa? Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura bertanya padamu, raut wajahnya kini terlihat sedih. Entah karena perkataanmu atau karena sikapmu padanya.

"Kau akan tahu saat kau dan aku sudah besar nanti, Sakura," jawabmu tanpa ekspresi. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, bibir tipis milik-nya kini mengerucut. Sakura kesal karena jawabanmu yang tak memuaskan. Untuk anak kecil, mana mungkin Sakura mengerti. Umurnya saja baru delapan tahun. Tapi, untuk ukuran seperti itu, otakmu memang sangat cerdas Sasuke…

Angin pantai memang nakal, lihatlah, angin itu memainkan rambut hitam _emo_-mu dan rambut merah jambu gadismu. Menari-nari dengan alunan frasa yang indah.

Seketika, tangan kirimu bergerak naik ke arah pipi gadismu, "Awww…." Gadismu mengerang kesakitan akibat ulahmu. Dan kau melepaskan cubitan itu dari pipinya yangbulat.

"Kau nakal, _ugh_." Gadismu hanya mengelus pipinya yang terasa sakit dengan tangannya yang mungil.

Wajahmu nampak tak bersemangat hari ini. Matamu sedikit sayu dari biasanya. Kau sakit. ya, kau sedang sakit. Mungkin?

Kemudian kau berdiri dari posisi dudukmu tadi. Diikuti oleh gadismu, seakan ia ingin sekali menyamaimu. Dan selalu beriringan denganmu menggenggam tanganmu dan tidur di pelukanmu. Tapi … apakah mungkin?

Kau merogoh saku celanamu, mengambil sesuatu yang tadi kau genggam sesaat sebelum gadismu datang.

Ia mengernyit, kedua alis merah jambu miliknya bertautan. Seakan ingin sekali tahu apa yang akan kau ambil dari dalamnya.

Sebuah gelang. Tapi bukan gelang biasa. Gelang yang kau rangkai sendiri dengan menggunakan rumah kepongpong yang kau temukan di tepi-tepi pantai. Kau membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati, pasti seseorang yang kau hadiahi itu adalah orang yang spesial.

Indah…

Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Sakura sekarang. Kemudian, tangan kananmu bergerak menuju ke arahnya. Memakaikan gelang indah itu di pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura.

Gelang yang kau rangkai dengan sepenuh hati, mencari berbagai rumah kepongpong yang sekarang sulit sekali untuk ditemui. Yang kuat dan tak mudah rapuh sampai kau besar nanti.

Sakura yang tadinya bingung, kini tersenyum sumringah. Memerhatikan betapa indah dan cocoknya gelang yang kau berikan di pergelangan tangan mungilnya. "Ini indah sekali Sasuke-_kun_, kau sendiri yang membuatnya?" tanya gadismu padamu.

"Ya," kau menjawab dengan singkat, karena kau ingin memerhatikan gadismu yang sekarang sedang gembira ini lebih lama lagi. Tiba-tiba kau ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Senyummu yang biasanya kau berikan hanya kepada gadismu.

Terbesit rasa penasaran yang tak berujung dari gadismu, sehingga membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin sekali dilontarkan oleh gadismu. Walaupun hanya beberapa, mungkin sedikit membuatnya lega dan mengerti apa sebenarnya maksudmu.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya untukku?" sekarang kau bingung, apa alasan yang cocok, yang akan mebuat gadismu ini percaya. Padahal dirimu sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa kau membuatkan dan memberikan gelang itu untuknya.

Kepalamu kau dongakkan ke atas. Menatap cakrawala yang luas dengan matahari sebagai pemandunya. Dan awan serta bintang-bintang yang menjadi pengiasnya. Sayangnya, hari itu bukan malam hari. Jadi, bintang-bintang penghias di langit tak mungkin tampak.

"Agar kau mau menjaganya sampai kita dewasa nanti." Seketika hanya ucapan itu yang kau keluarkan dari mulutmu. Sedangkan kedua tanganmu, kau masukkan ke dalam kantong celanamu seperti biasa.

Gadismu mengernyit—lagi. Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan peribahasa orang dewasa. Sampai-sampai gadismu tak tau apa sebenarnya yang kau ucapkan itu. Tapi, masa bodoh untuknya. Yang penting ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga darimu.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_, aku akan menjaganya. Percayakan padaku!" kata Sakura bersemangat. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal keras.

Jika di lihat baik-baik, kau tak mirip seorang anak kecil yang merengek meminta uang jajan dari seorang ibu. Matamu yang hitam nan bulat itu tak menggambarkan karaktermu. Namun, setiap kata-katamu, begitu menggambarkan kalau kau adalah seorang yang dewasa.

Kau berbeda. Dan kau mampu membimbingnya. Menyamai langkahnya. Agar kau dan dia dapat berjalan beriringan dan bergenggaman tangan bersama.

**oOUntuk GadismuOo**

kanvas yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah secerah hatinya kemarin, kini berubah menjadi jingga keemasan. Menandakan kalau hari sudah mulai petang. Matahari kini turun dari tahtanya. Pergi ke peraduannya di bagian bumi yang lain. Di hamparan air yang ada, terlukiskan sebuah bayangan matahari senja yang indah.

Burung-burung pantai pun berkicau, meninggalkan tempat bermainnya dan kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi, tak jarang juga burung-burung itu berterbangan di atas lautan yang dalam untuk mengambil makanan dari sana.

Terlihat seorang gadis cilik di bebatuan karang itu. Kaki-nya ia tekuk rapat. Wajahnya ia benamkan di dalamnya. Sesekali suara isakan tangis juga terdengar dari sana.

Gadis itu sedang menangis.

'_Byuuurrr…'_

'_Byuuurr…'_

Suara ombak yang menghantam bebatuan karang, membuatnya kaget dan mendongak. Wajah putih bersih itu penuh dengan cairan bening yang keluar dari matanya.

Mata itu, mata klorofil gadis itu terlihat sayu. Kantung matanya pun terlihat membengkak. Entah dari jam berapa ia sudah menangis.

"Sa-suk-ke-_kunn _… _hiks_," sesekali, nama itu ia ucapkan bersamaan dengan isakan tangis yang seakan tak mau berhenti mengalir.

Nama itu, ya, hanya nama itu yang ia ucapkan. Nama sahabatnya yang hari lalu memberikannya sebuah gelang yang indah.

Sahabat yang membuatnya tersenyum dan merasa bahagia … kemarin.

Ya, kemarin. Tidak untuk sekarang.

Sekarang, mata _jade_ milik-nya menatap gelang yang ia kenakan. Memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Sekosong hatinya sekarang.

"Hiks … Sasuke-_kun_, ke-napa kau pergi? Kenapa kau tak berpamitan padaku?"

Sahabatnya telah pergi, dan gadis ini tak tahu. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, seharusnya ia tahu apa maksud sahabatnya memberikan sebuah gelang. Gelang kenang-kenangan untuknya karena sahabatnya akan pergi.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke-_kun_," masih sempat gadismu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun di antara isak tangisnya.

Ia masih ingat ulang tahunmu.

_Kau terlalu bodoh meninggalkan gadismu tepat di hari kau terlahir itu. Seharusnya kau menunggu hari yang tepat. Agar gadismu dapat memberikan sebuah kado yang berharga untukmu Sasuke…_

"Maafkan aku…" ucap sosok dibalik pohon pepohonan rindang di pantai itu. Kemudian sosok itu menghilang setelah bergumam, sesaat sebelumnya ia memerhatikan gadis yang tengah bersedih tadi.

**END**

_**ABA : fic buat BTC keduaku. Karena aku pikir fic pertama itu sangat-sangat hancur. Bisa dibilang begitu. Dan aku membuat yang ini dengan sungguh-sungguh entah hasilnya akan membuat readers dan authoh sekalian senang atau tidak.**_

_**Oh ya, tentang pantai dibarat kota Sapporo itu, aku benar-benar ngasal. Karena aku nggak tau lagi mau buat latar tempat di mana. Mohon maklum ya… **_

_**Kritik, Saran, concrit, dengan senang hati aku terima kok …**_

_**FLAME? Asalkan yang membangun saya sangat berterima kasih! d(^^)b**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**P**_

_**L**_

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**


End file.
